Playtime
by funtomhivecompany
Summary: Ciel gets amnesia and discovers his new found love.


Playtime (Ciel x Alois Lemon)

Ciel awoke to the voice of his butler, Sebastian. "It's time for you to awaken, my lord."

"Would you fancy some tea, bocchan?" Sebastian asked. Ciel arose up and yawned. "Not at the moment, Sebastian. Would you at least let me get up, please?" Ciel answered. "Very good, bocchan." Sebastian began to serve Ciel his tea. "I assume my attire is ready?" Ciel asked, taking off his oversized nightgown, which was actually just one of Sebastian's shirts. Sebastian carefully assisted Ciel out of his bath, noticing that he was walking very strangely. "S-s-ebastian?" Ciel began to speak, although very disoriented. "Se-e-bastian?" he walked back towards his butler. Sebastian was visibly concerned. "Young master?! Are you okay?!" Sebastian ran over to Ciel and lifted him, immediately carrying him to his bed. Ciel began to vomit. He was very disoriented and was extremely dizzy. "My lord…how do you feel?" Sebastian rubbed his hand against Ciel's forehead. "I feel perfectly fine now…" Ciel began to slur his words once again. "W-who did…Who did this to me?" Ciel slurred as he slowly started to faint. "Bocchan?! BOCCHAN!" Sebastian called out his name as he tried to wake Ciel up.

"BOCCHAN!" Sebastian called out. "BOCCHAN!" Sebastian giggled as he felt relieved. Ciel made out a figure who shared his stature. In fact, the figure wasn't a figure at all….It was a boy. He felt a sense of Déjà vu engross him as he realized who the boy was.

Alois Trancy.

Alois slowly walked towards Ciel. "You will be mine, Ciel Phantomhive." His hand caressed Ciel's chin. Alois moved in closer and began to kiss Ciel. "ALOIS! GET OFF OF ME RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" Alois giggled and licked Ciel's neck. "Just you try and catch me, Phantomhive." Alois ran into the Phantomhive manor. Ciel began to run for Alois as he made it into his office. "ALOIS, GET OUT OF THERE!" Ciel finally cornered Alois. "STOP AT ONCE!" Ciel was kicked and knocked over by Alois. "Oops, my mistake!" Alois giggled and grabbed Ciel by his leg. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ciel began to hit Alois on his arm. "ALOIS, I DEMAND YOU STOP!" Ciel was flung on the bed by the aggressive blond. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Ciel screamed as he was being tied to the corners of his bed. "Be quiet!" Alois covered Ciel's mouth, biting down on Alois' middle finger. Ciel kicked his bed as he was served tea. "I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMNED TEA, ALOIS! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT THIS IS!" Alois kept giggling. "It's a secret." Alois forced the drink down Ciel's throat. "You can't drink it by yourself, silly. You're vulnerable!" Ciel began to make kicking motions as Alois began to tie his feet together. "You're becoming a bit too aggressive, lover." Ciel screamed. "LOVER?! SEBASTIANNNNN!" Alois giggled. "Sebastian nor Claude are here at the moment….They'll never know. This will be our little secret." Alois giggled seductively as he slowly caressed Ciel's hips. Ciel was being drugged. This wasn't a nightmare; this was a memory.

"A-alois?" Ciel stammered. "I don't feel all too well…." He began to become disoriented. "A-a-alois? Is that y-you?" Ciel began to grab a hold of Alois' neck. "Alois….?"

"Yes, lover?" Alois smiled. "Alois….I'm glad you're here." Ciel was now feeling the effects of the drugs. "Now…let's play, shall we?" Alois asked. He undid Ciel's shorts as he caressed his crotch. Ciel moaned as Alois' hand was caressing the tip of his member. "Alois…maybe you should undress me before we play…." Alois slowly stripped Ciel. Alois began to kiss Ciel's gentle neck as he moaned in pleasure. "Mmm….." Alois moaned as he began to touch himself. He licked down Ciel's body until he reached his throbbing member. Alois began to lick it as Ciel was intensely moaning. Alois was sucking his member. "A-a-alois!" Ciel squealed. "I'M GOING TO CUM! ALOIS….STOP, PLEASE!" Alois began to suck his very tip as cum seeped into his mouth. "Ciel, I love you…" Alois whispered as he swallowed his cum.

"I love you, too, Alois…." Ciel said, rubbing his fingers through Alois' beautiful blond hair. Alois began to spread Ciel's legs. "W-what are you going to do Alois?"

"It's okay, Ciel." Alois began to stick the tip of his member in Ciel's opening. Ciel let out a yelp. "Alois…what are you doing?! That hurts!" Ciel was beginning to yelp in pain. "ALOIS! STOP!"

"If you don't like it, why are you so hard, then?" Alois whispered as he touched Ciel's member. Ciel moaned as Alois slowly stuck his member inside of the young master's tight opening. "Ciel….it feels so good…" Alois licked the back of Ciel's neck, caressing his member. Ciel squealed as he shot a load onto the blond's hand. His nipples being pinched. "Alois…Keep doing it…" Ciel grasped the back of Alois' neck firmly as the blond moaned. "CIEL…." He shouted. He shot a warm load inside of Ciel as Ciel moaned. "How do you feel…..Bocchan?" Alois asked. Ciel grabbed the back of his neck and began to kiss him. "I feel lovely." He said.

Alois and Ciel began to cuddle as they fell asleep in each other's arms. "Ciel…I've always had these feelings for you…..Tonight was the best night I have ever had. I love you…" Ciel smiled, and grabbed his hand. "I did, too…..It's amazing, isn't it?" Alois got on top of Ciel. "Hold me…." The blond said as he was kissed on the forehead. "Goodnight, lover." Ciel whispered. Alois moaned in comfort, holding his lover.

Then Ciel woke up. "W-why is my bed wet?" he asked.


End file.
